


You can be a shootin' star

by Gozufucker



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Decorative plant, F/M, I just can't tag, Shounen, Spoilers, comfy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gozufucker/pseuds/Gozufucker
Summary: Momota invites Harukawa over to his room one evening. Surprisingly, it's not as saucy as it sounds.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bit unsure if the spoilers in this fic could really be considered major, but still a warning! Hope you enjoy.

Harukawa held a frown on her face all the way from the storage room to the cafeteria, and from the cafeteria to the dorms. She'd been slid an invitation under the gap on her door, written in a sloppy handwriting that could only fit an idiot on the caliber of Momota. The invitation was simple; just some hanging out at his room during the evening. What kind of a half-assed invitation was that?! She almost felt mad, but it'd be childish to do so. She'd ignored the invitation at first, but it had bothered her for most of the day. Ever since the... Revelation, Ouma had dropped, most of the students had gained a healthy distrust for her. Except for Momota. The idiotic astronaut had tried to keep an open mind when it came to her. Idiotic, yet...

She could appreciate that on some level. Which was strange. She'd never thought someone like him could even extend out care for others. So, the invitation had floated around her mind for most of the day, even if she didn't want it to. She glanced on a nearby clock as she stepped into the dorm, ready to retreat into her room for the night. It was around seven PM. Evening was coming, and Momota was probably waiting for her right behind that dorm door. She stared at it and the 8-bit style doorplate, face twisted into something akin to an annoyed scowl. Ugh. Not a chance.

Yet, she knocked against the door. Her own actions confused her, yet before she could retreat and escape, the door opening. Momota stared down at her, his looted pipe hanging from his mouth, a trail of smoke floating up from it. It was a nice scent, although Harukawa had never been one to smoke. At least it could've been worse. Momota's face turned into a bright smile that made Harukawa feel a little less annoyed, but only for a moment.

"Oi! Harumaki, I didn't think you'd-"

"Don't call me that." Harukawa interrupted him, although Momota just ended up speaking over her.

"- come around! C'mon in." Momota steps aside, motioning for Harukawa to come inside. She watches him carefully as she does so, eyes trailing across the astronaut's room. It's similar to hers, although his is a little more decorated. There's a plastic plant in one corner, one leaf snapped in half, drooping down. The scent of the pipe was stronger here, the pleasant if a little invasive smell reaching her nose quickly. She coughs against her hand, eyes finally stopping on a television. That she didn't have in her room. It appears that he dragged it out from the storage room, along with a DVD player. 

Her brow raised as Momota headed over to the DVD player, squatting down. He seemed to be tinkering with some DVD cases and the player, causing Maki's curiosity to grow as she finally took a seat on the edge of his bed. 

"What are you doing?"

Kaito looks over his shoulder and grins, fixing his pipe. "Setting up the DVD player, duh. I carted this and the TV over from the storage room!" He turns his head back and finally seems to get things in order, grabbing the remote as he sits down next to Harukawa. She shuffles a bit away from him out of reflex, but he doesn't seem to mind much as he works the remote. Eventually he finds the right button to press, turning the TV and the DVD player on. What pops up confuses Harukawa for a moment. A... Menu.

"You can't be serious." Her eyes give Kaito a cold glance as soon as she realizes what she's in for. This is some shounen anime, isn't it. She's seen the name somewhere before, and the characters look familiar too. He's invited her over to his room. To watch shounen anime.

"Eh?!" Kaito gives her an almost insulted glance as he selects to start from the beginning. The opening blares out loudly, introducing the characters one by one in a manner that Maki finds highly annoying. "What's that supposed to mean. Of course this is serious! There's nothing better than some shounen." Kaito nods sagely and removes his pipe, putting it out and placing it away into the pocket of his jacket.

"If you don't wanna watch, you can go. It's not like I need you to be here or anything." He shrugs in a dismissive manner and turns his eyes towards the screen. Silence reigns between the two for a moment, but he speaks up soon. "It'd be nice for you to stay, though."

She felt an odd shiver go down the back of her neck. Bleh. Maybe she'll stay for a moment. She's rude, but leaving right away would feel a little bit -too- rude. Her arms folded themselves neatly over her chest as she watched. The intro finished and the episode starts with your basic setup. Wimpy main character, some comedy, interacting with the obvious best friend and love interest. She'd seen enough bad anime during her time in the orphanage that this all felt like a checklist. Why'd anime go down the toilet like this? Or, well, that was giving it too much credit. Anime had always been trash.

She gets bored quickly, and her eyes start to wander. She's already explored the room once with her eyes, so they inadvertently land on Momota's face. She studies his features and expressions in silence as the show goes on. He seems so excited. Whenever the character feels sad, he does too. His laugh bursts out loudly whenever something comedic happens, and there's an explosion of satisfaction and cheer during fight scenes. It's like watching someone experience these emotions for the first time while on a roller coaster. But why? It's just some crappy shounen. She doesn't even notice that at one point his eye trails over to stare at her, glances meeting.

"Oi."

She blinks and for once shows some fluster as her eyes turn back to the screen. She shuffles on the spot and makes an annoyed noise, causing Momota to grow an amused expression. "What're you staring at."

Harukawa coughs and looks to the side, doing her best to hide the fact that she'd actually been caught off guard, her face gaining a red hue. It quickly dissipates. "I don't understand why you seem so excited over this." She stares at the screen. Seems like the episode's about to end. "It's just some bad anime. You could see anything like this every Saturday morning. Zero effort."

Momota's face droops into neutrality, resting a hand against his chin. One finger digs against his goatee and scratches as he ponders on her statement. "Well, sure. You could call it bad anime. I'm sure on artistic merits, it's not that high up there."

Harukawa seems almost confused, but before she can question him, he continues.

"But it's not like I watch it for the artistic merit or anything like that. I watch it because it inspires me." Sagely nod. "It makes me feel happy whenever I'm a little down. Seeing these characters get over big troubles with the power of friendship or whatever the hell they're into gives me some hope and energy. Sure. Relying on anime for your inspiration can be kinda pathetic... But if so, then I'm fuckin' pathetic. Life's short. Might as well enjoy what you enjoy, am I right?" He nudges Maki, causing her to make a face.

"Am I right?" He looks down at her and smiles.

Maki doesn't answer instantly, but she spares him a look. This guy... He's idiotic. Absolutely idiotic. Going so far as to let some animated show for children inspire him and make him happy? What is he, someone who refuses to grow up? No wonder he cheated, he probably couldn't get through a test if his life depended on it. And what's worse, he acts so cheery and happy about it, smiling at her like that.

"... I guess."

Her words contrast with her thoughts as she returns to watching the show, eyes nailed on the screen. Another episode begins and the intro rolls in. Once more, Momota immerses himself into it completely. His reactions cause more and more confusion within her the more they get into it, and minutes turn into hours as she spends time watching potentially bad shounen with this guy she thinks of as an idiot. She isn't too sure why that is. She isn't sure why she's leaning against him eventually, coat draped on her shoulder, covering the both of them.

She doesn't know why she's smiling either. Laughing when he laughs. Feeling disappointed when he does. Getting excited when the characters eke out an victory. She's not even sure why she feels warm leaning against Momota. Why she feels as if her face's warm too. She can't explain any of it, and those emotions make her feel a little scared and confused.

But she likes it all the same. Deep down. Him and his stupid shounen.


End file.
